Faim d'incube
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boîte à requêtes 36.. Thème Succube et Drame. Kageyama fait de drôles de rêves ces derniers temps, des songes qui le fatiguent plus que de raison. Il ignore que ceux-ci ont un lien avec un certain petit feinteur roux dont l'ascendance démoniaque prend davantage d'ampleur au fur et à mesure que la nouvelle lune approche. Yaoi. KageHina.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Bonjour à tous, voici ma toute première requête sur Wattpad venant de NekoKatsumi avec une fic KageHina dont les thèmes sont succube et drame. J'ai décidé de la publier aussi sur ffnet et AO3 et j'en ferai de même pour toutes les requêtes Wattpad. Il s'agit donc de la requête number 36. Bonne lecture. :)**

Kageyama faisait des rêves étranges ces derniers temps.

De doux rêves à la fois sensuels et tendres où il sentit des mains effleurer délicatement son corps, comme pour tracer le contour de ses muscles avant de le toucher plus bas.

Des rêves qui devinrent de plus en plus passionés au fil des nuits, de plus en plus vivides aussi.

Tobio ressentait davantage les caresses et les baisers mais il ne pouvait voir la personne qui lui donnait tant de plaisir, ses yeux restant fermés.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ces songes si délicieux se terminaient lorsqu'il atteignait la jouissance.

Une jouissance qui l'épuisait à son réveil.

Sawamura fut inquiet. Kageyama semblait alleurs ces temps-ci, il était moins concentré sur le terrain. Sugawara avait l'air de l'avoir remarqué, c'était vraiment étrange de voir le passeur titulaire faire autant d'erreurs.

"Tiens, c'est drôle de voir le Roi perdre autant de sa superbe, rétorqua Tsukishima pendant que Yamaguchi ricanait.

\- C'est vrai que tu es bizarre, ces derniers temps, renchérit Tanaka qui lui tapota gentiment le dos, tu fais des nuits blanches ou quoi?"

Le numéro 9 ne répondit rien, regardant ses mains. Ses passes étaient de moins en moins réussies, manquant progressivement de précision. Azumane-san n'osait pas lui faire la remarque mais son regard disait tout. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hinata.

Le roux était devenu plus énergique ces derniers jours pourtant il souriait de moins en moins. "Tu veux continuer à me faire des passes, Kageyama ou tu veux faire une pause?, lui demanda le numéro 10.

Tobio pouvait déceler de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux marrons mais aussi un autre sentiment.

De la culpabilité.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le roux se sentait coupable de sa fatigue, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il faisait des rêves...Il fuit son regard à l'évocation de ceux-ci, rougissant légèrement. "Faut pas avoir honte d'être fatigué, Kageyama, tenta de le rassurer Nishinoya, allez va faire une pause, Suga te remplacera."

Bien que sortir du terrain l'énervait, il décida de suivre le conseil du libero, même s'il s'était mépris sur la raison de sa gêne. Tobio en profita pour boire après avoir essuyé son front à l'aide d'une serviette donnée par Yachi-san.

Le numéro 9 en profita pour regarder comment Hinata réceptionnait les passes de Sugawara-san et il pouvait dire qu'il se débrouillait de mieux en mieux, ce qui le rassura.

Etre sur le banc lui permettait au moins de voir combien Hinata s'était amélioré et rien que de voir ça le rendait heureux.

C'était un de ses moments préférés, regarder ce petit corbeau voler pour mieux attaquer.

Cela dit, il avouait préférer y contribuer plus que de l'admirer. Hinata vint le rejoindre. "Eh, tu as vu?" Il attendait un compliment de sa part. "Oui, c'était bien."

Le numéro 10 lui adressa ensuite un grand sourire qui le fit fondre. Il se retint de lui empoigner la tête pour cacher son embarras, par contre... Est-ce lui ou bien Hinata était devenu plus...attirant? Oui, Tobio le trouvait adorable habituellement mais là, il avait l'impression qu'il resplendissait. "Ça va, Kageyama?"

Maintenant qu'il le disait, la fatigue s'était un peu envolée. "Oui, continuons de nous entrainer."

Shouyou vit Sugawara demander à Kageyama de rester un moment avec lui une fois que tout le monde aurait quitté le local. Il lui demanderait certainement la raison de sa fatigue. Le roux soupira légèrement avant de quitter le local en écoutant distraitement Noya-san parler à Tanaka. "C'est bizarre de voir Kageyama autant épuisé, fit le numéro 5.

\- Alors que toi, Shouyou, renchérit le libero, on dirait que tu as mangé un lion."

Le numéro 10 eut un petit rire gêné. Noya-san avait raison sur ce point, il était en pleine forme malheureusement, cela se faisait au détriment de quelqu'un d'autre. Sawamura leur proposa ensuite de s'arrêter à Sakanoshita pour manger une bonne brioche à la viande. Cela fit du bien au roux malgré le fait qu'une autre faim commençait déjà à le tarauder.

Shouyou salua tout le monde et partit en direction de chez lui, en faisant rouler son vélo le long du trottoir jusqu'à la pente menant à la maison. Le ciel était bien sombre ce soir, tout comme la lune qui en était à son dernier croissant.

Il roula ensuite jusqu'à sa maison où il ne vit que Natsu en train de bavarder avec celui qui fut son mentor concernant son héritage démoniaque. "Te voilà, Chibi-chan? L'entrainement s'est bien passé?"

Shouyou regarda Oikawa-san qui fut tout sourire. Il savait ce qui était en train de se passer pour Kageyama et cela le réjouissait. Cette simple constatation l'énervait. "Que fais-tu là, Grand Roi?, maugréa-t-il, tu n'avais pas entrainement aujourd'hui?

\- Nous sommes lundi et ta mère devait aller au monde des Ténèbres discuter avec les membres de ton clan donc je garde Natchan en même temps."

Les Oikawa et les Hinata étaient deux clans de succubes issus du monde des démons. Shouyou était donc mi-incube, mi -humain tout comme Oikawa-san. Le métissage démon-humain n'était pas chose rare ici-bas. Ainsi, il avait appris que Tsukishima possédait du sang de vampire. Ce qui ne l'avait pas étonné, vu que les suceurs de sang avaient la réputation d'être hautains et sarcastiques.

La voix d'Oikawa le tira de ses pensées. "Tu sais que c'est bientôt la nouvelle lune?"

Le roux se souvint du dernier croissant présent dans le ciel. Il hocha la tête. "Comme ton sang d'incube s'est éveillé récemment, ton appétit augmentera au moment de la nouvelle lune. Fais bien attention à ce moment-là ou sinon Tobio-chan sera totalement vidé de son énergie."

Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi il avait autant faim. Oikawa n'avait pas ce genre de problème vu qu'il s'était uni à son ami d'enfance Iwaizumi. Ainsi, ce dernier lui donnait l"énergie dont il avait besoin par simple contact physique.

Cependant, le numéro 10 ne voulait pas mettre Kageyama au courant. Ses sentiments envers le passeur dépassaient la simple amitié et il ne savait pas comment le passeur allait réagir s'il savait non seulement qu'il était amoureux de lui mais aussi qu'il n'était pas tout à fait un être humain.

Il avait vu les cernes présents sous ses magnifiques yeux bleus mais il ne pouvait se passer de la succulente énergie de Tobio, une délicieuse énergie au goût de chocolat.

 _Tobio ne put s'empêcher de gémir face aux caresses, les doigts laissaient des trainées ardentes sur sa peau avant de faire place à une langue mutine qui le goûta allègrement, léchant tout d'abord son torse, suçotant doucement ses tétons avant de descendre plus bas._

 _"Oh"_

 _Il voulait ouvrir ses yeux, voir qui lui faisait..."Aaaah!" Ces lèvres si douces venaient de prendre son membre en bouche, l'aspirant goulument tout en le caressant d'une légère poigne._

 _C'était trop bon. Il n'en put plus._

 _Tobio murmura un nom durant ce moment de passion, un nom qui fit arrêter très brièvement la personne qui le tourmentait si agréablement._

 _Shouyou._

Le numéro 9 ouvrit lentement les yeux, ressentant une grande lassitude. Il s'assit péniblement, luttant contre la lourdeur qui l'habitait. Cela avait été plus délectable mais aussi plus épuisant qu'avant. En tous cas, il avait encore maculé ses draps. Il se leva pour les changer en dépit de la fatigue qu'il ressentait.

Tsukishima observait Hinata et le roi durant l'entrainement.

Kageyama était bien pâle et ses cernes s'assombrissaient à vue d'oeil. Le blond savait que c'était le numéro 10 qui en était responsable. Son énergie s'était accrue ces derniers temps alors que celle du passeur avait drastiquement diminué. Devait-il intervenir? Surtout que Sugawara avait l'air inquiet et Kei suspectait qu'il avait des doutes concernant le roux.

Le numéro 2 possédait du sang angélique, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Hinata et lui avaient des fois tendance à s'affaiblir un peu lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité et même si c'était quelqu'un de conciliant, le numéro 11 ne souhaitait pas qu'il découvre que tous deux possèdent une ascendance démoniaque. Cela poserait probablement des problèmes.

Il verrait comment ça se passerait dans les prochains jours. C'était la nouvelle lune, ce soir. "Tsukki, ça va?" Yamaguchi s'inquiétait. Il était devenu son calice alors qu'ils venaient de rentrer au lycée et il arrivait à ressentir ses émotions quand celles-ci étaient trop fortes. Il était vrai que son inquiétude était grande.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Yamaguchi."

Tadashi fut bien dubitatif, il savait que Tsukki semblait soucieux mais il préféra ne rien dire. Son petit ami lui en parlerait après l'entrainement, sur le chemin du retour. "Kageyama!" Le numéro 12 coupa net ses reflexions lorsque le numéro 9 s'écroula à terre.

"Il est juste endormi, rassura le capitaine, Asahi, tu m'aides à l'amener à l'infirmerie?"

Hinata regarda le capitaine et le numéro 3 porter Kageyama, tétanisé. A cause de lui, Tobio tombait de fatigue et la nouvelle lune était pour bientôt.

Fais bien attention à ce moment-là ou sinon Tobio-chan sera totalement vidé de son énergie.

Non, il ne voulait pas que Tobio souffre davantage, il ne souhaitait pas lui faire ça.

Shouyou décida alors une chose : il ne se nourrirait plus de l'énergie de celui qu'il aimait, soit d'énergie tout court.

Tant pis pour lui.

Kageyama se sentit mieux les jours qui suivirent.

Malheureusement, il ne rêvait plus de ces songes bizarres et agréables mais peut-être était-ce une bonne chose. Le noiraud reprit alors l' entraînement comme d'habitude, essayant de perfectionner ses passes. Sugawara fut rassuré de le voir en meilleure forme.

Bien sûr, il savait que Hinata et Tsukishima avaient du sang démoniaque qui coulait dans leurs veines.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il se tenait à distance respectueuse d'eux à chaque fois que la pleine lune approchait, de peur de leur faire du mal. Son coté ange faisait qu'il avait tendance à purifier malgré lui tout ce qui venait du monde des ténèbres tout en sachant pertinemment que tous les démons n'étaient pas obligatoirement mauvais tout comme les anges n'étaient pas forcément bons.

On trouvait de tout comme chez les humains. Cependant, Koushi remarqua que Hinata sautait moins haut que d'habitude, ses attaques étaient plus mollassones et sa peau virait à l'albâtre. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Tsukishima semblait aussi s'en être aperçu.

"C'est quoi cette attaque merdique, imbécile?, vociféra Kageyama, c'est de pire en pire, ma parole."

Hinata ne répondit pas, fuyant ces yeux bleus qui le dardaient d'un regard autoritaire. Il se sentait beaucoup trop faible pour répondre de toute façon.

Tobio était en colère de le voir comme ça. Il avait l'impression que Shouyou lui cachait quelque chose et cela l'énervait. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, bon sang? Cependant, l'énervement fit place à de l'inquiétude quand le roux s'avachit, tombant ensuite à la renverse. "Hinata!" Le numéro 9 le maintint lorsque la main du plus petit effleura sa joue.

Cette sensation.

La même que dans les rêves. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Shouyou eut un petit sourire, appréciant l'agréable chaleur présente dans les bras de Tobio.

Tout devint flou, il entendait au loin les voix de ses amis qui criaient son nom

Il avait tellement faim mais au moins, il avait survécu à la nouvelle lune, au moins ça.

Il n'avait pas fait de mal à Tobio.

"Shouyou...Shouyou, non!"

Tiens, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait dire son prénom dans la réalité.

Le roux aurait souhaité l'entendre encore mais...

"Réveille-toi, imbécile!"

...Il était à bout de forces.

Kageyama était assis au chevet du roux, à l'infirmerie. La peau de Shouyou était devenue translucide, sa respiration était de plus en plus ténue. Le numéro 9 serra les poings. Il se sentait impuissant face au problème que rencontrait Shouyou et il s'en voulait de ne rien avoir vu plus tôt.

Le noiraud n'avait pensé qu'à rattraper le temps perdu causé par ses malaises et avait poursuivi l'entrainement sans trop se préoccuper de l'état de santé de son coéquipier. Il tint la main dont la pâleur était devenue maladive.

Comment faire maintenant pour qu'il aille mieux? Sugawara-san leur avait dit de ne pas appeler les urgences. C'était frustrant de ne rien comprendre à la situation mais une chose était sure.

Si Shouyou mourrait, il...

"Te voilà bien soucieux le Roi."

Kageyama se retourna pour rétorquer une remarque bien sentie à Tsukishima quand il fut couper dans son élan. Le blond devant lui avait maintenant deux petites canines pointues sortant légèrement des lèvres, ses yeux mordorés avaient viré au gris acier, sa peau avait pris une teinte blanche craie et il arborait des grandes ailes de chauve-souris noires dans le dos.

"Eh bien, on dirait que tu n'as jamais vu de vampire de ta vie, poursuivit Tsukishima d'un ton moqueur, ça t'arrive de regarder des films d'épouvante?"

C'était trop réaliste pour être un déguisement mais Tobio devina assez vite que le numéro 11 savait quelque chose au sujet de Shouyou. "Tu sais ce qu'a Shouyou?

\- Il est simplement affamé, répondit Tsukishima d'un ton faussement désinvolte, la nouvelle lune est passée il y a peu et Hinata a décidé de faire la grève de la faim au lieu de se nourrir.

\- Que veux-tu dire?" Il était de plus en plus dans la confusion.

Kei mit un moment avant de répondre. Comment lui expliquer ça? Il eut une idée. "Tu as eu des crises de fatigue ces derniers temps?

\- A ton avis?, rétorqua Tobio, tu étais là quand je me suis évanoui.

\- As-tu fait des rêves...étranges?" Kei préférait éviter d'employer le mot érotique pour ne pas qu'il prenne la mouche. Le numéro 9 hocha la tête en rougissant légèrement. "Oui et à chaque fois que je me suis réveillé, j'étais encore plus fatigué qu'avant de me coucher.

\- Eh bien, c'est parce que Hinata absorbait ton énergie dans ton sommeil. En clair, il apparaissait dans tes rêves pour se nourrir. Il est à moitié incube après tout.

\- Incube?

\- Un démon qui se nourrit d'énergie sexuelle pour faire concis."

Alors la personne qui me faisait toutes ces choses dans ces rêves, c'était Shouyou? Mais pourquoi moi? Je lui demanderai dès qu'il ira mieux. Le plus important maintenant, c'est..."Que dois-je faire pour qu'il se sente mieux?"

Tsukishima eut un soupir las. Le roi était vraiment un idiot. "Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin mais bon, touche-le, embrasse-le et couche avec lui comme tu aimerais tant le faire.

\- Quoi!?, s'offusqua Kageyama en devenant rouge pivoine, je ne suis pas un pervers, grande perche."

Tsukishima eut un rictus aux lèvres. "Ne sois pas hypocrite, majesté, il reprit forme humaine, tu crois que je ne te vois pas en train de le mater discrètement pendant qu'il se change au local? De plus, Hinata ne serait pas apparu dans tes rêves si tu n'avais pas envie de lui. Je vais vous laisser et prévenir Sugawara que vous allez rester encore là pendant deux petites heures.", finit-il en sortant de l'infirmerie, laissant le numéro 9 seul.

Tobio se raidit nerveusement, le visage passant du légèrement pivoine à l'écarlate. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de se rapprocher de Shouyou. Quand faut y aller...Le noiraud s'arrêta pour contempler le visage du roux, s'attardant sur les lèvres roses pâles. Elles avaient l'air si douces. Il céda alors à la tentation de l'embrasser, savourant la tendresse de ces pétales soyeuses.

Le roux entrouvrit les yeux en sentant le baiser doux mais maladroit de Tobio. Il sentait l'énergie chocolatée du plus grand affluer en lui et s'évertua d'en prendre un minimum.

Le numéro 9 sentit deux bras s'enrouler autre de son cou puis une langue mutine demander malicieusement l'entrée qu'il accorda. Shouyou poussa un soupir en sentant celle de Tobio effleurer la sienne avant de s'enrouler autour d'elle.

Tous deux rompirent ensuite ce baiser bien langoureux en reprenant leur souffle.

Le noiraud fut heureux de voir le roux reprendre des couleurs.

"Ça va mieux, Shouyou?" Le numéro 10 fut étonné d'entendre le passeur l'appeler par son prénom. Pourtant, la douce caresse de la main du plus grand sur sa joue et les iris océans emplis de tendresse lui réchauffèrent le coeur.

Il ne l'avait pas envouté donc il savait que l'attitude affectueuse de Tobio venait de lui-même. "Tsukishima m'a tout raconté."

Shouyou se rembrunit avant de s'empourprer légèrement. Donc Tobio savait tout, cela facilitait les choses. "Les incubes ont besoin des rêves...érotiques des gens pour se nourrir, expliqua-t-il, et, euh, comme ma vraie nature s'est réveillée il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai commencé à avoir faim, il s'empressa de dire ensuite, mais je n'ai été que dans les tiens parce que...Parce que je t'aime mais lorsque je t'ai vu si fatigué alors j'ai décidé d'arrêter, quitte à me laisser mourir de faim, il baissa tristement les yeux, je ne voulais pas te faire davantage de mal."

Tobio lui pinça légèrement le nez. "Hé!

\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler, imbécile. Bon je sais que j'aurais eu du mal à te croire mais je pense que tu m'aurais montrer ta véritable apparence, non?

\- Et tu ne m'aurais pas pris pour un monstre?"

Le noiraud remarqua que non seulement Shouyou s'était agenouillé sur le lit en lui posant cette question mais qu'en plus, ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte oscillant entre son orange naturelle et le vermillon, dont deux petites cornes rouges bordeaux s'érigeaient derriêre les franges, ses prunelles ambres avaient de petits reflets dorés et il vit une fine queue noire avec une petite extrèmité en forme de coeur.

Le roux eut une moue tellement adorable que Tobio déglutit. Il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon face à cette vision aussi mignonne qu'érotique. "N-Non, bien au contraire."

Shouyou eut un petit sourire.

Le numéro 9 réagissait à ses charmes naturellement sans qu'il eut à user de ses pouvoirs. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui car cela voulait dire que le noiraud était son partenaire. La faim le taraudait de nouveau mais, plus que se nourrir, il souhaitait donner du plaisir à son amoureux.

Le numéro 10 claqua alors des doigts, faisant disparaitre d'un coup leurs vêtements sous l'oeil surpris du passeur avant de se mettre sur les genoux de celui-ci. "Alors, sussura le roux contre son oreille, l'extrêmité de sa queue effleurant doucement le torse, que veux-tu que je fasse, Tobio? Je peux te donner énormément de plaisir."

Il eut ensuite un moment d'arrêt lorsque le noiraud toucha le petit coeur, le caressant doucement. Cela lui provoqua des décharges de plaisir sans précédent. Il s'accrocha aux épaules de Tobio, le corps tremblant, gémissant de plus en plus. "Anh, Tobio! Arr...Arrète!" Au moins, il découvrit une chose, l'extrêmité de sa queue était particulièrement sensible et elle se lubrifiait étrangement. Ah oui, Oikawa-san lui en avait parlé, c'était pour...

"...Tu m'as donné suffisamment de plaisir dans mes rêves, lui murmura Tobio, ce qui coupa net ses pensées, maintenant, c'est à mon tour."

Le passeur prit Shouyou par les hanches et le fit basculer le lit, se mettant au-dessus de lui. Il admira un moment le corps du roux qu'il trouvait fort beau avant de revenir au visage rougissant et légèrement confus de Shouyou. Son Shouyou. Tobio lui adressa un sourire. Pas un de ses sourires effrayants qu'il s'efforçait de faire pour encourager les autres lors d'un match mais un sourire aimant et sincère qu'il ne réserverait qu'à lui. "Je t'aime, Shouyou."

Le roux répondit à son sourire, le coeur gonflé de joie. Il était heureux. Heureux que Tobio l'accepte tel qu'il était. Shouyou contempla le corps du plus grand, effleurant le torse de sa main, satisfait de le toucher enfin en vrai et non en rêve avant de serrer le noiraud tout contre lui. "Moi aussi, Tobio.", chuchota-t-il.

Tous deux partagèrent un sourire complice avant que le numéro 9 se mit à butiner tendrement ses lèvres pour lécher ensuite sensuellement le cou. Shouyou poussa un gémissement lorsque Tobio s'évertua à gouter les petits bourgeons roses dont les pointes durcirent allègrement entre ces douces lèvres qui les suçotaient.

Le roux plongea les mains dans les courtes mèches noires, savourant avec parcimonie l'énergie qui émanait de son futur amant qui descendit plus bas, posant des baisers papillons sur le ventre, donnant un petit coup de langue sur le nombril, caressant affectueusement son bas-ventre. La peau de Shouyou était si douce, soyeuse avec sa teinte crêmeuse, lui rappelant le lait qu'il adorait boire. En parlant de lait, il eut une idée.

Shouyou poussa un cri lorsqu'une langue mutine lappa son gland avant qu'une bouche vorace ne prit le relais pour faire des vas et vients humides sur son membre. "Oooooh!" C'était délicieux, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Tobio sentant un petit goût chocolat au fur et à mesure qu'il se délectait de cette agréable friandise.

Le numéro 10 lui fit signe d'arrêter en lui tirant légèrement les cheveux. Le passeur retira sa bouche à regret pendant que le plus petit reprit son souffle. Shouyou avait chaud, il sentait son corps se préparer pour accueillir celui qu'il aimait en lui et il en avait très envie maintenant. C'était un des privilèges d'être en partie incube, le corps s'adaptant au partenaire.

Il écarta alors les jambes et présenta son intimité lubrifiée d'une manière bien indécente, l'étirant légèrement avec ses doigts. "Prends-moi, Tobio."

Celui-ci perdit contrôle face à cette vision sensuelle à souhait et se positionna. Il s'efforça de le pénétrer doucement mais ce fut difficile face aux gémissements indécents de son amant. Shouyou se sentit comblé lorsque Tobio fut en lui. Il absorba encore une petite partie de l'énergie du numéro 9 ce qui le suffit à le rassasier. "Ton énergie est vraiment bonne Tobio, déclara le roux en se léchant les lèvres, j'aime son goût chocolat."

Le noiraud se demandait si le gout chocolaté qu'il avait senti lorsqu'il avait dégusté Shouyou et son énergie étaient liés cependant la chaleur moite et étroite qu'il ressentait autour de lui le sortit de ses reflexions. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger pour le plus grand bonheur de son amant qui gémit à gorge déployée. Etre en Shouyou était vraiment agréable."Anh, Tobio! C'est trop bon!, il haleta de plaisir, plus fort!"

Le noiraud s'exécuta en donnant des coups de rein plus puissants, s'emerveillant des expressions du roux entre plénitude et euphorie, il décida de lui procurer encore plus de plaisir en accélérant la cadence.

Shouyou était dans un état second lorsque Tobio s'empara de ses lèvres, poussant des râles de plaisir à travers le baiser, encore plus lorsqu'une main se mit à caresser son membre pendant que le numéro 9 réussit à marteler son point sensible, le faisant hurler. Tobio se délectait de l'étroitesse qui se contractait quand l' extrémité de la queue d'incube du roux lui effleura doucement le dos avant de se lubrifier légèrement et d'effleurer son intimité qui le fit rompre le baiser. "Shouyou, qu'est-ce que tu...Oh!"

Il sentit quelquechose entrer en lui qui toucha sa..."Aaaah!" Il vint avant même qu'il ne se rendit compte de ce qui venait se passer, le roux le suivant peu après en un gémissement en le sentant se déverser en lui.

Le roux retira sa queue, un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres. "Ça t'a plu, Tobio?

\- Imbécile, marmonna Tobio en le serrant contre lui après s'être retiré, tu aurais pu me prévenir.

\- Cela n'aurait pas été drôle, sinon, lui déclara le roux en se blotissant contre lui.

Shouyou était vraiment un petit démon. Son adorable petit démon.

"Tu n'es pas fatigué?, s'enquit le petit incube inquiet après avoir repris forme humaine. Il avait certes pris moins d'énergie que d'habitude mais il ne voulait pas que Tobio soit..."Ça va, le rassura Tobio en lui embrassant le front, en tous cas, c'était beaucoup mieux que dans mes rêves, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un petit sourire taquin.

Le roux lui rendit le sourire avant de lui planter un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Tous deux se calinèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre souriant comme des bienheureux. Tobio se dit que la vie auprès de ce petit incube allait être plus palpitante maintenant. A bien des égards.

 **Voili voili.J'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la requête Big Menu et la suite de Healing Broken Spirits. A bientôt.**


End file.
